


hold me tight

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, dans like a big puppy, grumping, its just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: It's a wonderful thing to love your best friend, in any way that feels right.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 35





	hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another EgoBang drabble of fluff! Happy holidays! xoxo

Dan is  _ exuberant. _

Not that he's overzealous, really. But he's  _ big.  _ He's large and encompassing and lets his body do the talking when his mind or mouth is too occupied to voice his feelings.

Maybe it's why Arin loves making him laugh so much. Because when Dan laughs hard enough, he falls onto Arin, all limbs and hair and bubbling giggles escaping his throat that Arin coins as one of his favourite sounds in the world.

Even if it's something overtly complicated, or even something at his own expense, it's always worth it if Dan laughs so hard he loses his breath, and he ends up draping his whole self across Arin.

When they do Power Hours, it's a little bit less of a show, because Dan knows he's on camera and he knows people can see what he's doing. But when they do Grumps, when the only indication of their existence is their voices, Dan will downright fall onto Arin's lap in a fit of laughter.

They're recording now, signing off their last episode for the day. Arin shuts off the equipment and Dan makes sure the game is saved before he turns off the system. It's late, almost eleven. They've been working off and on for about nine hours now.

"Alright, it's nap time," Dan announces with a long yawn, slapping his thighs and settling into the couch for a second. Arin sits back down, pulling up his phone to check his messages. Suzy's been texting him, asking what they need from the store.

"You gonna sleep here?" Arin asks, absent-minded, and Dan huffs as he shrugs.

A couple minutes pass before Arin feels the sudden weight of Dan's head resting on his shoulder, the soft noises of his breathing slow and steady.

"Dan?" Arin asks reflexively, and Dan stumbles awake, lifting himself up. "You're super tired, huh?"

"Yeah, probably should've had a mini nap before those last few," Dan hums. "I can't inhale those Monsters like you do."

"Nah, you'd probably have a heart attack," Arin chuckles. "The real monster is your age."

And there it is. Dan huffs out a laugh that turns into a bigger laugh, and just like that, Dan's leaning and falling comfortably into Arin's side, the shake of his shoulders brushing against Arin's. He doesn't even complain when Dan's hair brushes into his face on accident.

It dies down after a minute, laughs turning into tiny little chuckles. But Dan doesn't move from where he's fallen, butting his head into Arin's shoulder lika dog asking for pets.

"Wanna nap, buddy?" Arin asks, and Dan whine-groans, overcome with the fact that he may have to move.

"'m sorry, dude," Dan mumbles, going to lift himself up again. "You're, like... This big, fluffy man-pillow."

"Bro, just take a nap for a second, I don't mind."

It takes a minute for the words to settle into both their minds.

"The lovelies would go  _ apeshit  _ if they saw us right now," Dan chuckles, his head cautiously falling back onto Arin's shoulder.

"Well, yeah, but... Who cares, the session's done. Just two bros cuddlin'? Nothin' wrong with that."

After a minute, Dan shrugs and decides, yeah, Arin's right. No one cares and it's just them. If Dan wants to take a little nap on Arin while Arin hangs out to check his phone, then why not?

"Here," Arin grunts, nudging Dan off his shoulder before raising his arm. "I put on a shitton of deodorant, so this time I  _ don't  _ stink."

Dan laughs, falling for a third time, this time safely into Arin's open arm. He scoots a little closer, laughter dying as he settles in.

"Comfy?" Arin asks. Dan hums approval, nudging himself into the crook of Arin's neck, bringing up a hand to push his hair away so Arin doesn't have to feel the tickle of his 'fro.

"Yeah, you're warm... Thanks, dude," Dan hums, voice faint. "Just...need a li'l sleep..."

Arin purses his lips as he looks down to see Dan's eyes already closed shut, breathing steady.

_ God,  _ he thinks.  _ I really do love my best friend. _

**Author's Note:**

> yeeee, let's get it!
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kingofhearts709  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/kingofhearts709  
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.me/KingOfHearts709


End file.
